


First Time

by pairatime



Series: The Prince and his King [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Dungeon, First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: During ‘First Night’ Jack takes David and his friends to a different kind of club and the unexpected happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t go as far as I’d first planned but I am happy with it.

“I didn’t even know places like this even existed,” David remarked as he watched as a half naked women held his buddy’s wrist and slowly _forced_ him to slap another women’s bare bottom while a small gathering looked on.

“And you haven’t even seen anything yet,” Jack whispered into David’s ear as the Prince grinned.

“What more can they have?” David asked as he let his gaze travel to the handful of benches, slings and chairs-most being used- scattered about.

“I’ll show you where the real stuff his stashed away. Follow me,” Jack offered as he pulled away from David and up a small set of stairs discreetly tucked into a back corner.

Giving his friends a last glance to make sure they were okay David finished his drink and followed the Prince up the steps and down a small corridor to an unassuming door, “here?” he asked unsure.

With a devilish grin Jack and nodded. “Yeah. Here,” he said opening the black door and stepping into the large room, smirking as he leaned on a wooden stockade.

“Fuck,” David said as he walked into the room and turned around, taking in all the devices, from the Andrew’s cross to the padded bench, metal cage to oak throne.

“That is something you can do if your bland yes. But for an adventure couple this room can be a place to do so much more,” Jack answered as he sat on the padded bench, leaning back.

“I…I can image,” David said as he slowly walked the room, his eyes trying to look everywhere at once until they finally came to rest on the one labeled _Display Case_.

Comprised largely of two vertical wooden posts on a raised platform it looked unthreatening and benign, “Display case? I don’t see how it could hold anything. Or does it mean something else?” David asked turning toward Jack.

“No. It means just what it says. It’s for putting people on display,” Jack explained, pushing himself off the bench and walking toward David, “think you’re tough enough to be put on display?” he challenged, still smirking.

Pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside David met Jack’s gaze, “After the last few weeks being on display for only you would be a relief,” David shot back.

“Well then, lose the shoes and step on,” Jack ordered as he bent over and reviled two holes in the center of the _Display Case_ ’s base.

“What next?” David asked after stepping into the compartments and letting Jack slide them closed, trapping his feet.

“Next is your hands,” Jack answered, sliding wooden cuffs out of the post and snapping them around David’s wrist. “And finally your neck,” he added picking up a pair of thin smooth planks up from the floor where they had been tucked out of sight.

A good foot across they were just wide enough to fit between the post snugly, Jack held one as he stood behind David, lining it up with the height of the blond’s neck

“Lean forward,” Jack warned as he slide it into a slot on the post locking it into place.

“I’m beginning to see why it’s called the _Display Case_ ,” David said, leaning back and resting his neck into the half circle carved into the plank.

“I had a feeling you would,” Jack laughed as he held up the final board, “still want to…”he trained off.

“I can take it,” was all David said as he leaned back, taking a breath.

“Good,” Jack said, pushing the final board into place, trapping David’s neck and with it the last of David’s mobility. “There.”

David turned his head to look down at the wood so close to his face but little else.

“Come on. Give it a go. It’s not fun if you don’t at least try and get out,” Jack said with a bit of a pout.

Shaking his head David obediently pulled at the cuffs again, jerking at the chain. It held firm. As did the planks trapping his feet when he tried to left them and while he could wiggle them an inch or so that was it. They were not going anywhere. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ye-,” David cleared his throat, “yeah, it’s got me good. I’m not getting out of this without help,” he said as he pushed his neck against the wood holding it, getting nowhere.

Jack walked around the _Display Case_ slowly until he came to a stop beside one of the post, leaving into it, “And you know the part I really enjoy about this particular one is that almost nothing is off limits. I mean with the cross you only get one side, same with most of the benches and even the sling. They all limit your choices but this one I can be looking you right in the eyes one moment,” he paused, making sure David had turned to meet his eyes before he stepped behind David’s back, “and be behind out of view the next, which means you have not idea what’s coming,” Jack joked pulling back his hand before swinging it upward, spanking David’s ass with a resounding smack.

“Fuck,” David swore loud and clear even as the sound of Jack’s hand on David’s jeans still echoed, “what did-did you just spank me?” he demanded to know.

“I might have. To much?” Jack asked as he leaned around the post to meet David’s gaze, grinning from ear to ear.

“No,” David answered, looking away as he flushed red, “do it again?” he asked in a whisper.

“Really?” Jack asked surprise, stepping to the front to look David straight on. “You don’t want out?” he questioned as he studied the other man.

“No, that felt-I don’t know what I felt but…I want, need, to feel it again,” David pleaded with the prince.

“Well, if you’re going to ask so nicely who am I to say no to the darling of Shiloh,” Jack said in return, stepping behind David again. Giving David a long look Jack let fly with another swing, connecting with another loud smack that forced David’s body forward as much as the _Display Case_ ,”would allow.

“Damn, Jack-fuck-“ David began, cutting himself off with the second solid hit landed without warning. “More, again. Now,” David ordered, his hand grabbing the post to brace himself.

“Tonight just keeps getting more and more fun,” Jack said to himself, giving David’s ass a few more swings until his palm was tried but David wasn’t done. And Jack wasn’t done with David yet. “Lets see just how much you can take,” he teased as he walked over to the toy chest, pulling out a mid weight paddle, testing it in his hand, “Sure you want more?”

David was silent for a few breaths and when his answer came it was low and needy, “Yes your highness. More please,” he begged.

Jack grinned, the tone in David’s voice going straight to his groin, and from the bulge in David’s jeans it came straight from his. “Yes I do think _more_ than the spanking I can give with you in this case is called for,” he said. He quickly releasing David from the _Display Case_ , grinning when David stumbled forward, leaning into the waist high metal cage to keep his balance.

“Sir, that was, fuck,” David uttered, stretching his shoulders and legs before leaning more heavily onto the cage.

“Well, normally the fucking comes a bit later but I’ve been known to mix it up a bit from time to time. So if you’re game for the paddle after I am,” Jack said playfully, grabbing David’s tinder ass as held the paddle directly in front of David.

“I-I-,” David panted, his eyes wide as he looked at the wooden paddle.

Sliding his hand around David’s hips Jack grinned as he popped the button of David’s jeans open, “and which ever we do these have got to go,” he said, pulling them down until they fell into a pile around the blond’s ankles.

“Jack-“ David said, turning to look from the paddle to the brunette mischievous smirk.

“So tell me David, which do you want more?” Jack asked.


End file.
